Closer
by Archangel.Dominia
Summary: Milo x Camus · Cadena de Oneshots: Camus partió del Santuario sin decir a nadie hace tiempo. Durante su exilio, llega a apreciar de una nueva manera su amistad con Milo. Ha recibido un llamado para regresar. Shonen Ai · Yaoi
1. I: The Way Out · Prólogo

**Author's Note(s)**

Está medio raro, les advierto, en el sentido de que, cronológicamente, es revoltoso. Haré explicaciones previas al texto del capítulo cuando lo considere necesario, para no enredarles.

_Shonen-ai_ casi en su totalidad, con instancias para insinuar y conjeturar algunas cosas según la libre discreción del lector. Si todo sale como planeado, algo yaoi/lemon hacia el final, lo prometo.

Sin más, que se abra el telón.

**Disclaimer:****  
****Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado es de la autoría del magno Kurumada-sensei, y propiedad del mismo y de TOEI.**

- - -

**Closer**

**I: The Way Out (Prólogo) **

Deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la pasta del libro, enajenado, como queriendo absorber por mero capricho lo que había dentro del grueso volumen. No prestaba demasiada atención a lo que hacía.

Intentó abrir el tomo. Resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensó. Cuando la cubierta llegó a la mitad, la cerró repentinamente. Mantuvo el peso de su mano encima del libro, convencido de que sólo permanecería así mientras él se conservara en la misma posición.

'_Eres un cobarde,_' pensó con amargura.

El remordimiento y la indignación lo tenían indeciso. Naufragaba entre contradicciones.

'_Ridículo_,' se reprochó, disgustado consigo mismo. _'No es necesario someterme a esto.' _

Lo recogió con desdén y caminó hasta su escritorio, escaso iluminado por una vela cerca a consumirse. Tras hesitar unos segundos más, se forzó a partir con el libro. Con un temblor en la mano del que no estaba sorprendido ni avergonzado, lo dejó sobre la superficie de madera. Exhaló aliviado cuando nada sucedió.

'_Tendrá a Aioria, a Saga._'

'_No trates de justificarte usándolos a ellos como argumento. Es _patético' (1)

La pequeña flama agonizante llamó su atención. Hizo con los dedos un sutil ademán hacia la moribunda fuente de luz, y esta se extinguió al instante. Mientras jugaba con el hilo de humo que subía, prolongando así su cercanía al calor, reflexionaba en silencio.

'_Tomaste la decisión hace tiempo. No te engañes.' _

Empuñó la mano, enfadado, y se dirigió hacia su cama. Pasaría el resto de la noche pretendiendo replantearse las alternativas—de las cuales, ninguna le parecía una verdadera opción, en realidad, cuando con claridad podía sentir cómo una horca imaginaria le hacía más difícil la tarea de respirar.

'_...Y sabes que es lo correcto.' _

-

En algún momento durante la jornada logró conciliar una hora o dos de sueño, y le bastó. Ansiaba partir en cuanto antes, mientras poseía la convicción temporal para hacerlo.

El alba lo encontró lejos del templo de Aries; había recorrido bastante antes de que el sol siquiera diera las más remotas señas. Le pareció que hizo buen tiempo.

En el Este, el horizonte comenzaba a desvestirse del tinte púrpura. Todo se bañaba en luz dorada. Se permitió voltear una última vez hacia lo que bien fue su casa por tantos años. Solamente una persona en el Santuario sabía de su eventual paradero; pero nadie salvo el pelirrojo sabría el motivo detrás de su exilio premeditado.

Reacomodó el peso de la caja de armadura que cargaba. Comenzó a sentir nervios. Antes de perder más el tiempo y el valor necesario, reanudó su camino.

En unos momentos, Milo estaría de pie y listo para subir a buscar a su amigo hasta el templo de Acuario, tal y como sucedió aquella mañana hace un par de veranos en que encontró a Camus enfermo.

El pelirrojo no quiso pensar en lo que sucedería cuando descubriera la cama vacía.

- - -

**N/A**

(1) Tenía —chan chan chaaaaaaaannn...!!! insertar música dramática—...el 'Mal de Saga' D:

Muajajaja, no pude resistir!! XD

...Ya me callo.


	2. II: Complication

La primera parte es un seguimiento directo al capítulo anterior; después, se vuelve un estilo "flashback".

- - -

**II: Complication **

Se detuvo al borde de la llanura desolada de hielo. La caminata sería larga, y una vez iniciada, no habría vuelta atrás hasta arribar a su destinación. Exhaló, vaciándose de dudas, temores y remordimientos. Dio el primer paso, y meditaba sobre algunas cosas en el camino.

-

Recordaba, entretenido, que los entrenamientos no eran sesiones de riguroso combate o lecciones exhaustivas sobre el idóneo control del cosmo _todo_ el tiempo (de igual manera, disfrutó esas partes del adiestramiento, en cualquier caso): los maestros permitían la variación en sus métodos como recurso invaluable en el proceso de instrucción de los caballeros que tenían bajo su responsabilidad.

- -

Eran dos todas las mañanas. Seis días de siete bajaban a satisfacer sus obligaciones como guerreros al servicio de una divinidad que juró en tiempos fuera de memoria proteger la Tierra; el séptimo estaba a la disposición de los jovencitos para usar a su libre albedrío.

Uno de ellos había viajado bastante para llegar a su destino—desde la Francia—y se encontró con dificultades adicionales a la prueba que había de superar, que no le eran, de ningún modo, gratas: a la sensación de soledad se le sumaba la ignorancia del idioma local. En contraste, el otro niño era natal de la misma Grecia, por lo que conocía bastante los alrededores del santuario. Era una de sus caras más conocidas, y dado que ya llevaba varios años merodeando por cada rincón en las proximidades, era una de las presencias más bienvenidas en el pueblo.

El primero era pelirrojo; el segundo, rubio. El galo era callado; el griego, extrovertido. El primero más dado a lo intelectual, regido por valores como sabiduría y el honor; el segundo, un hombre de acciones con aspiraciones a grandeza mediante fuerza y gloria. El menor de ellos por unos meses, llamado Camus, tenía la piel blanca, pulcra; el otro, de un bronceado permanente, tenía por nombre Milo.

Y había, por encima de todo lo demás, dos cosas que seguido atraían la atención de la gente. La primera, que ambos tenían los ojos azules—turquesas pálidas y fáciles de leer el uno, zafiros oscuros indescifrables el otro. La segunda, que a pesar de naturalezas tan diferentes, eran mejores amigos.

-

Esa mañana se toparon con Aioria en su descenso. A pesar de ser sumamente egoísta de su tiempo juntos, a Milo no parecía molestarle demasiado la presencia del caballero de Leo—quizá porque nunca lo consideró como una amenaza directa en contra de lo que había entre él y Camus.

El pequeño francés notaba cómo eran tan preocupantemente similares en demasiadas cosas, carácter inclusive. Aioria tenía un complejo y severo caso de _hermanitis_ que le hacía depender demasiado de la aprobación de Aioros...y Milo había venido desarrollando un caso muy parecido con Camus.

...Y aunque no lo admitiría, el galo, en su interior, se regocijaba por ello.

La conversación animada de ambos niños griegos lo mantenía a una orilla, como espectador. Después de cierto punto, cerraba sus oídos a la cacofonía de argumentos. Asentía donde y cuando necesario; comentaba si requerido; pero de ahí en más, no le nacía interactuar. Por educación—y consideración a Milo, sobre todo—ponía atención.

Para cuando él había llegado, Milo y Aioria llevaban tiempo ya de conocerse; por esa razón, quizá, no se sentía con derecho a encelarse por esa amistad. Afortunadamente, aunque en ocasiones se sentía incómodo y se acomplejaba al recordar que los dos griegos tenían más cosas en común, al final siempre era confortado por la preferencia que Milo le mostraba tan abiertamente y con harta frecuencia sobre todos y todo lo demás...y se _aseguraba_ de que el galo lo supiera.

Los observaba desde una moderada distancia de unos pasos, paciente. No se cansaban de hablar. Jamás. '_Otra vez discutiendo_.' Por todo alegaban. Ocasionalmente lo exhortaban a interceder por uno u otro como árbitro en las discusiones interminables. Daba un veredicto, siempre imparcial y sólo después de haber escuchado a ambos, y se limitaba a observar cómo peleaban otra vez. Lo mareaba la dinámica.

Aioros salió del templo de su hermano menor, tomando un momento para apreciar y comentar sobre el cielo despejado, y Aioria acudió a formarse a su lado. Los guardianes de los templos octavo y onceavo saludaron respetuosamente al mayor, y él sonrió, conmovido por la imagen de los dos amigos que no dejaban de parecerle un par de ancianos por su inmutable rutina matutina.

Tras intercambiar cortesías, Milo y Aioria encontraron un nuevo pretexto para discutir. A Camus no le molestaba tanto ahora que estaba Aioros en las cercanías para mantener a los dos rufianes en línea cuando las cosas amenazaran con divergir de lo placentero.

En esta ocasión, iban los dos niños griegos adelante, sin decir nada, pero enterrándose el codo en las costillas por turnos, y se podía apreciar que pronto saldría de control el juego.

Atrás, Camus exhaló cuando escuchó el primer quejido. Aioros optó por ignorarlo de momento, mejor volteando a atender al muchachito que iba a su lado. "Mm?"

"No aprenden," bufó Camus, aburrido.

Aioros devolvió su atención a los dos frente a él, meditabundo. "Mm."

Camus le estudiaba, mientras: jamás parecía perder la sonrisa el tipo, pensó. '_Probablemente morirá con ella en los labios_.'

"Todo lo contrario," opinó Aioros en voz alta repentinamente, sacando al pequeño de su análisis de carácter. "Todos los días aprenden algo nuevo."

Camus hizo una mueca, escéptico. "¿Qué aprenden ellos de llevarse así todos los días cuando siempre terminan—"

"_AAAH!_ ¡Desgraciado!"

"...peleando..."

Aioros bajó la mirada, riendo discretamente. "Veamos. Todas las mañanas este par se encuentran y se saludan, y no pierden tiempo en agarrarse de los cabellos¿no as así?"

Camus afirmó lo obvio.

"¿Y de verdad crees que no aprenden nada de ello?"

Camus parpadeó, sin acabar de entender la pregunta.

Aioros levantó su dedo índice al aire, señalando su ojo, después a su cabeza. '_Observa. Piensa_.' Disponía de la entera atención del pequeño.

"Muchachos."

Se detuvieron enseguida, puños en el aire, y atendieron a Aioros. "El entrenamiento de hoy será un poco diferente. Estén listos." Distraídos de momento de su altercado, caminaron tranquilos un rato, conjeturando sobre lo que les esperaba al llegar a su destino. Pasada la tregua, retomaron donde habían dejado las cosas.

"Apuesto a que soy más rápido que tú."

"_Pff_. Por favor. Hasta _crees_."

Hubo una pausa. Voltearon a verse uno al otro. Comenzaron a correr cuesta abajo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Curioso, Camus sólo atendía al mayor. "Cuando lleguemos," habló Aioros, sin voltear a ver a su compañero, "convenceré a Saga a movilizarlos a todos al campo abierto para el ejercicio de hoy." Sonreía sospechosamente. No dijo más hasta que llegaron donde el ojiverde.

-

"Bien," comenzó Aioros, "serán dos equipos. Los caballeros de Cáncer, Piscis y Capricornio conformarán uno. Mu, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Camus: el otro."

"El concepto es bastante sencillo," intercedió Saga. "Pelearán ustedes," dijo, indicando con la mano abierta hacia los menores, "contra ellos," los restantes, "con la intención de derrotar hasta el último hombre. Para ello, se valdrán de todos los mecanismos de ataque y defensa que han aprendido hasta ahora. La única regla implementada será la prohibición del uso de fuerza letal."

El pequeño de cabello lila levantó una mano tímida para pedir la palabra. Saga cedió con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

"¿Tres contra cinco?" preguntó, pareciendo ser el único que notaba la discrepancia en el número de integrantes.

"Así terminamos más rápido," se encogió de hombros Aioria.

"Estoy de acuerdo," expresó el italiano del otro bando, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Saga dirigió su atención a la tercia. "¿Qué edad tienes, Shura?"

"Trece años, Maestro," respondió enseguida.

"¿Afrodita, Deathmask?"

"Doce," contestó el primero. "Trece," el segundo.

Pareció considerar las respuestas por unos momentos. Caminó hasta una roca que había en medio del lugar, recargando su peso mientras estudiaba a los otros cinco. "Y, si mal no recuerdo, todos ustedes tienen la misma edad, sumando o restando unos meses de diferencia¿no es así?"

"Diez años," confirmó Aioros, cruzado de brazos.

"Como verán," continuó Saga, "los números parecen favorecerlos a ustedes...a_ primera impresión_," aseguró el custodio de la tercera casa, grave. "Han analizado la situación de manera incorrecta."

Milo rodó los ojos y gruñó, enfadado. Los orbes esmeraldas aterrizaron sobre él enseguida; pero aunque el gesto de Saga era serio, su mirada le consideraba cálidamente.

"Son tres de ellos, y cada uno les aventaja con dos, tres y dos años de experiencia," dijo, indicando a Shura, Afrodita y Deathmask, respectivamente. "Son _cientos_ de sesiones de prácticas con las que ustedes no cuentan, tiempo en que ellos han tenido la oportunidad de perfeccionar—a los ojos de ustedes, cuando menos—los pormenores de sus técnicas, hasta encubrir o suprimir completamente cualquier debilidad que pudiera emerger."

El geminiano pasó por donde Aioria. Se detuvo, sin voltear a verlo. "Y yo no dije que pelearían en equipo."

"...Ah," fue lo único que Milo dijo.

Aioros sonrió al ver la reacción del grupo menos experimentado. '_Pero no dijo que no pueden hacerlo, tampoco_.'

Saga caminó hasta el lado del caballero de Sagitario, evitando a toda costa que se le contagiara la sonrisa de su amigo. Se dio la vuelta y tomó su lugar debajo del único árbol en el área. "Bien," exhaló, manteniendo la careta de serenidad. "Comencemos."

- - -

**N/A  
**Oh, noes!

¿Qué tipo de adversidades esperan a nuestros protagonistas? Las podrán superar? Descubra todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de...**Closer **:D


	3. III: Survivalism

No tuve contratiempos para editar este capítulo ni el que sigue.

Continúa donde quedamos la vez anterior. Mucha, eh...acción?

Enjoy!

- - -

**III: Survivalism **

'_El problema con estos chicos_,' pensó Aioros, algo desalentado al ver al cuarto alumno caer, '_es que ponen atención a todas las cosas equivocadas_.' Se acercó para ayudar a Mu incorporarse, para guiarlo hacia donde ya lo esperaban Deathmask, Shaka, y Afrodita. Se disponía a retomar asiento, cuando escuchó una colisión estrepitosa a sus espaldas, a lo que reaccionó encogiéndose y con los ojos cerrados. Exhaló. Volteó hacia donde su hermano yacía y sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se apresurara a salir del campo de pelea.

Shura observó a los dos menores frente a él, sin delatar nada con su expresión.

"Parece que nada más quedamos nosotros," anunció Milo, jadeando.

Camus, algo retirado de ambos, asintió.

"Oh. Mierda."

Si había algo que el galo admiraba y repudiaba de su amigo con la misma intensidad—

'_No me voy a reír. No puedo reír. No me voy a reír. No puedo..._'

—era su extremadamente inoportuno sentido del humor.

Camus se mordía el labio inferior por dentro, intentando a la vez, sin mucho éxito, no soltar la carcajada y regular su respiración en la breve intermisión. El cansancio complicaba las cosas. Cerró los ojos, inhalando profundo.

Shura encontró la entrada que necesitaba. No hesitó en lanzarse en su dirección, aprovechando el descuido para sacar de combate a un oponente más. La mirada de Milo se fijó en su amigo, aterrado. No alcanzaría a darle la voz de advertencia.

Sin pensar demasiado en los resultados, corrió.

Camus apenas levantaba la mirada, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su antebrazo y le forzaba a bajar su cabeza. Segundos después registró que era Milo, agachado a su lado. Lentamente, el peliazul le soltaba para asomarse cuidadosamente por encima de la roca para ver a su contrincante.

Silbó de manera apreciativa, bajando con la espalda recargada contra la piedra. Sus ojos turquesa lucían enormes.

"¿Estuvo cerca?" preguntó Camus, como reflejo.

Milo asintió vigorosamente. "_Bastante_ cerca."

El francés permaneció con la boca semiabierta, la pregunta en la punta de su lengua pero no lista para ser articulada. No acababa de entender por qué el muchachito griego había actuado de la manera en que lo hizo. Sabía de sobra que Milo era competitivo y, sobre todo, egocéntrico en cuanto se trataba de este tipo de ejercicios: siempre estaba listo para aprehender la oportunidad de sobresalir sobre sus congéneres. No hubo tiempo para que Camus lo cuestionara en ese momento.

"Si permanecemos aquí," dijo Milo, recuperada la compostura, "nos liquidará al mismo tiempo con el siguiente ataque," advirtió, escuchando por los pasos del rival.

"¿Camus?"

"Mm?"

"¿...Sientes miedo?"

Inseguro sobre las repercusiones de la respuesta, evadió la pregunta.

"¿...Tú?"

"Un poco. Estoy temblando, heh," rió nerviosamente.

"Yo también," admitió enseguida el otro. Buscaba algo que agregar. "Si fallamos, lo peor que nos puede pasar es que nos duela un poco," razonó, a manera de consolación. "No nos va a _matar_ o algo así."

Milo se asomó por encima de su hombro, sin salir demasiado de la sombra de la piedra. "Sí, bueno...Eso díselo _tú_ a _él_," replicó, no muy convencido, pensando en los efectos de la guillotina de carne y hueso que cargaba su verdugo.

-

Camus notó que se mordía el labio inferior. Eso significaba que la cabeza de Milo trabajaba miles de ideas a la vez. Consideraba cuidadosamente, entonces, el siguiente paso a dar. "Si salgo," dijo finalmente, "puedo quizá distraerlo bastante como para crearte una oportunidad."

Camus negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, capturando la muñeca de su mejor amigo y apretándole con fuerza un poco excesiva.

"_Ow_," el griego hizo un gesto. Intentaba liberar con pequeños jaloncitos su mano del agarre de su amigo. No tenía ganas ni paciencia para alegar. "Tienes que—"

"_No_," interrumpió el galo, de una manera que no permitía lugar para cuestionarlo. "Hay otra alternativa." Milo regresó su atención al perfil del francés, intrigado al escuchar la imprevista convicción en su voz.

-

Los participantes que habían quedado fuera de combate observaban el enfrentamiento desde la orilla. Intentaban descifrar lo que parecían estar planeando los dos muchachitos detrás de la roca que les ofrecía asilo temporal.

Saga inclinó su torso un poco más hacia el suelo, desconcertado. Aioros no entendía todavía lo que pretendían.

"¿Qué...?"

Los dos mayores silenciaron inmediatamente la pregunta incompleta de Afrodita.

'_¿Qué _demonios_ están haciendo?'_ No lograban entender el propósito de los dos refugiados.

-

"Espero que esto funcione."

Camus se paralizó. "Hey, creí que dijiste que estabas 'cien por ciento seguro' de que tu plan sería exitoso."

Sin voltear, sabiendo que un par de zafiros lo deseaban muerto, contestó. "Uh...Mentí."

Milo y Camus retrocedían de la roca, arrastrándose. A un par de metros de distancia de su punto original, se pusieron de cuclillas. El galo levantó las dos manos a la altura de su pecho, con las palmas hacia afuera. Saga podía advertir que algunas moléculas de aire frío comenzaban a condensarse frente a él, sin hacer el menor ruido. La mente de Aioros se negaba a acreditar lo que sus ojos veían.

Saga apreció como se iba formando una delgada pared de hielo, y sonrió con satisfacción al reconocer una forma modificada de la técnica del caballero de Aries.

Milo acercó su boca al oído de Camus para murmurar unas últimas instrucciones, señalando hacia la derecha. La cara del francés revelaba intensa concentración, y no era necesario que dijera absolutamente nada para aclarar que había entendido. El griego apretó su hombro, exhalando aliviado por tener en ese momento un compañero con nervios de acero. O la habilidad de fingirlos perfectamente.

-

'_Me es difícil pensar en Shura como presa_,' meditó Aioros, fascinado por los hechos, '_pero ver es creer...supongo_.'

'_Dos jóvenes,_' sonrió Saga, contemplando el fascinante potencial de ambos, '_pero muy, _muy_ astutos lobos_.'

Shura, en todo este tiempo, no se había movido del mismo lugar. Precavido, decidió no actuar hasta no intuir mejor lo que tramaban los menores. Esperaría a que uno de ellos perdiera la paciencia y actuara con imprudencia para así despacharlo con facilidad. Mucho de esto, bien sabía, era guerra psicológica. El que flaqueaba primero perdía.

El tiempo se detuvo.

- - -

...Continúa.


	4. IV: The Mark Has Been Made

Conclusión de esta (larga) secuencia de pelea; una lección y una tierna sorpresa.

...Oh, _Dioz_. Apesto para esto.

- - -

**IV: The Mark Has Been Made **

"A cuenta de tres, Camus."

Ambos niños exhalaron. La tensión los estaba matando.

"Una," dijo Milo, tratando de mantener la adrenalina y los nervios bajo control.

"Dos..." siguió Camus, decidido.

"_Tres_," dijeron al unísono, y salieron en direcciones opuestas.

Shura dio un paso hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa. '_Lo tenemos_.' Milo recordaría esa expresión con inmensa satisfacción después, porque en el momento no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarla como quisiera.

De nueva cuenta Shura se pareció decidir por Camus. '_No te le acerques demasiado, no te le acerques demasiado…_' repetía Milo en su mente, sin poder distraerse de su actual tarea para confirmar que su amigo mantenía la distancia adecuada del enemigo sin arriesgarse innecesariamente.

El caballero de ojos púrpuras levantó una mano rígida al cielo.

Virando el torso hacia el español mientras corría, el caballero de Acuario le castigó con un ataque helado. El golpe de aire frío congeló el brazo izquierdo de Shura al instante.

"_Scarlet Needle!_" Milo arremetió sólo fragmentos de segundo antes de que su oponente hiciera lo mismo.

La mano de Shura nunca descendió.

Las agujas perforaron distintos puntos en el brazo derecho del caballero de Capricornio, neutralizando la amenaza del inevitable contraataque.

Las pupilas del agredido se volvieron pequeñas, probando que los ataques habían dado en el blanco. Sin hablar, contrajo el brazo que portaba Excalibur gradualmente, hasta posicionarlo frente a sí, horizontal a su figura. A pesar de estar rodeado, no perdía la inmutabilidad de su expresión. Emanaba un aura imponente, y los tres caballeros sabían perfectamente que la ventaja era de carácter efímero, engañosa.

"Basta," intervino Saga, aproximándose por detrás de Shura. Levantó las manos hacia los lados, marcando un alto a los otros dos combatientes. Estos cedieron, bajando la guardia lentamente, agotados, pero aún con los nervios en punta. "Ha sido suficiente."

"Excelente trabajo, Shura," aplaudió Aioros, desde su lugar.

El ojiverde asintió. "Pero el desempeño de estos dos, estarás de acuerdo, ha sido nada menos que soberbio," precisó Saga, solemne.

Milo esperaba con ansiedad a que dijera algo _específico_, sin embargo.

Saga volteó hacia abajo, al impaciente caballero de Escorpión. Puso una mano en la cintura, y sonrió. "_Felicidades_, latoso."

-

"¿Y bien, Camus?"

Volteó para apreciar que se aproximaba el caballero de Sagitario, y le observaba con una sonrisa que, en cualquier otro, Camus hubiera confundido por arrogancia.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué aprendiste hoy¿De esto?"

Camus no respondió enseguida. Buscaba a su amigo con la mirada, entre las escasas gentes del lugar. De un lado estaba Saga, atendiendo a Shura, mientras los contemporáneos de este último—Afrodita y Deathmask—no dejaban de inquirir sobre su bienestar.

"¿Seguro, Shura? El imbécil ese a veces no se mide, y si el veneno fue bastan..."

Shura negó con la cabeza.

"Malditos idiotas," renegó el joven de Cáncer, furioso. "Te juro que voy a—"

"Déjalos en paz," intercedió Shura, áspero. "Si les lastimas _un_ cabello, te lo cobraré con intereses¿escuchas?" le advirtió, congelándole con la mirada. Los caballeros que le acompañaban se tensaron ante su temperamento.

Exhaló, meditabundo. Se encogió de hombros. "Me confié," dijo, tranquilizándose. Volteó hacia donde el par de vencedores. Reconoció su derrota como legítima. "Hicieron bien," dijo, aprobatorio. Afrodita y Deathmask se relajaron, aliviados.

-

Un pequeño grupo de extraños (turistas, lo más probable) estaba en escena también, absortos por lo que acababan de presenciar, pero sin atreverse a acercarse a los guerreros aún.

Encontró a Milo en el último conjunto, celebrando ruidosamente, rodeado de los demás niños que habían sido descalificados temprano y ahora lo escuchaban fascinados, con un sentido de inocente admiración, mientras repasaba (y exageraba, para fines dramáticos) todo lo que había pensado y sucedido durante la intimidante contienda con Shura.

El galo sonrió lentamente, sin darse cuenta de ello.

Aioros no requirió de una contestación. Pero se sintió, al final, compelido a hacer un breve comentario al respecto.

"No importa por cuánto hagas pasar a una amistad, Camus, esta sobrevivirá la prueba de fuego. Siempre estará esa persona ahí, donde y cuando lo necesites: al final del día, o..." indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza, hacia donde su hermano, azorado, hacia miles de preguntas a Milo, "...a la mañana siguiente. Recuerda esto."

Camus lo consideró. Entendiendo, asintió solemnemente. Complacido con los resultados, el otro caballero se retiró.

Escuchó su nombre. "¡Camus!"

Milo corría apresurado hacia él, con la adrenalina todavía en la sangre, sus mejillas coloradas, y algunos mechones pegados a su cara. Se detuvo frente a Camus, algo corto de aire, tratando de contagiarle—o cuando menos hacerle entender (un poco, siquiera) la magnitud de—su emoción.

"¡No lo puedo creer! Shura. Shu. Ra. _Shura_, por Zeus. ¡Creí que nos haría _cortinas_ con ese ataque!"

Aioros había tomado ahora el lugar del caballero de Géminis, conversando con Shura. Saga no podía evitar el sentirse enorgullecido. Descruzó los brazos y caminó hasta ellos, enredando cariñosamente las cabelleras de ambos a la vez. Milo soltó una carcajada, sorprendido, mientras que Camus apretaba los ojos, sonriendo. "Buen trabajo, muchachos."

"Whoo!!" exclamó contento el caballero de Escorpión, alzando un puño en el aire en señal de triunfo, mientras colgaba su otra mano alrededor del hombro de su mejor amigo, apretándolo contra sí. Dejando de lado su timidez, el caballero de Acuario se dejó llevar por el alboroto...y decidió que no era tan malo como lo había imaginado.

-

No supieron exactamente quién tomó la fotografía, pero Aioros la entregó a Milo más tarde. El griego, apartado de Camus por el momento, la estudió mientras caminaban todos de regreso hasta las escaleras del primer templo. En el camino de ascenso, conversaban sin parar sobre el agitado día. Milo decidió obsequiarla a su co-campeón una vez que llegaron a la salida de la octava casa esa noche.

"Toma. Quédatela."

Camus quitó las manos, intentando disuadir a su amigo. "No, no podría. Mejor tú—"

"Anda," insistió el otro, "no tenemos la oportunidad de hacer esto todos los días. Estará en mejores manos contigo. Es un buen recuerdo¿no lo crees?"

Camus veía el retrato, recordando la satisfacción que habían sentido al resultar victoriosos en el excéntrico reto. Advirtió la cara de Milo, inequívocamente feliz, y la suya propia...no muy distante de lo mismo.

'_¿Qué aprendiste hoy?_'

Camus tenía la respuesta.

'_A confiar en él. Puedo depender en él_.'

Levantó los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios. "El mejor."

Sin pensarlo, se acercó al griego y depositó un beso descuidado, _demasiado_ cerca de la orilla de su boca. "Gracias!" dijo emocionado, despidiéndose con urgencia para ir a disfrutar del regalo.

Milo se quedó parado a la salida de su templo, congelado, las mejillas encendidas. Pasaba su mano una y otra vez sobre el área donde el francés había tocado con sus labios.

"D...de nada," masculló, impresionado.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

- - -

**N/A**

Yay!!! Milo recibió un bonus :D

Aquí sí les pido un poco de paciencia. Estoy haciendo una última limpieza del capítulo (y el que le sigue), so puede que tome un par de días para subirlo. Sorry.

Sugerencias para mejorarlo, comentarios, críticas...bienvenidas 24/7.


	5. V: The Fragile

Este fragmento toma lugar...el día después.

...No hay nada sobresaliente, lo siento.

- - -

**V: The Fragile **

Un par de niños griegos subían por las escaleras detrás del templo de Escorpión, con la casa de Aioros como destinación. Milo estaba inusualmente callado. Aioria le sacaba la delantera por varios pasos, por lo que esa mañana no iban necesariamente arguyendo demasiado.

El castaño se detuvo y dio media vuelta, con los puños en la cintura. Le molestaba el silencio, y con alguien había de desquitarse. "Milo, deja de arrastrar los pies y camina," reprendió, comenzando a desesperarse. "Tengo montón de hambre."

El nombrado continuó igual.

"Milo."

No respondió.

"Milo.."

Nada.

Con todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones, lo intentó una última vez. "_¡MILO!_"

Y aún así, el rubio tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y levantar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, era obvio que seguía distraído. "Uh? Eh?"

El niño de Leo se quedó parado, cruzado de brazos, listo para fulminarlo con la mirada. Milo le miró por unos momentos, y al ver que no se requería nada inmediato de él, se volvió a lo suyo, suspirando.

"Milo..." comenzó el castaño, indeciso entre desquitarse o inquirir sobre el por qué de su estado de ánimo. Le notó las ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero no les dio importancia. No creía que estuviera relacionado con la situación actual. (2)

Se volvió al camino. "Apúrate, con un demonio. Mi hermano prometió que nos dejaría ir a la playa hoy por un rato. ¿No querías ir?" No recibió una contestación. Se detuvo nuevamente a esperarle.

A pesar de que el rubio iba con la mirada fija en sus pasos, tropezó con uno de los escalones. Aioria se sorprendió, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Reaccionó instintivamente para mantener de pie a su mejor amigo. El ojiazul alcanzó a recuperarse sin su ayuda.

"Milo," dijo preocupado, deteniéndole por un hombro, "¿te sientes bien?"

"Ah? Sí, sí."

"¿Seguro?"

Asintió, desganado.

Aioria resopló, temblando un poco. Le molestaba verlo tan fuera de sí.

"Entonces deja de _asustarme_ y pon _atención_ a lo que _haces_!" demandó. "_Caray_, Milo..." Le dio la espalda y siguió cuesta arriba. "Y pensar que ganaste el encuentro contra _Shura_, cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo..." murmuró para sí, irritado.

-

"No tengo tanta hambre, Aioros."

El mayor le miró, extrañado. Era bien sabido que el par que en ese momento ocupaba lugar en su mesa tenía un apetito insaciable. "Necesitas comer algo, Milo. No quiero que te haga falta la energía." Resumió lavando los trastes que había utilizado para prepararles el almuerzo.

Probó un par de bocados más, y bajó el utensilio a la mesa. Después de tomar un poco de jugo, permaneció quieto en la mesa. "...No tengo ganas de ir a la playa."

Aioros detuvo su trabajo, dirigiendo su total atención al menor. "¿No? Y eso?"

"Mo fe fiempe bem," agregó el León con la boca llena, sin levantar su mirada de su desayuno.

"¿Es cierto, Milo? Estás mal?" inquirió el castaño, tocando la frente del rubio con una mano, y con la otra la propia. No tenía indicios de fiebre.

"Naah...Sólo me siento cansado."

"Te puedes quedar aquí, si gustas, en lo que volvemos Aioria y yo."

Sacudió la cabeza, agradeciendo. "No, no hace falta. Voy a regresarme a mi templo a dormir un rato."

Aioria levantó la mirada, desconociéndole. "¿Vaf a pafar eh vía _murmemdo_? Em _ferio_?"

"Podemos esperar a que te termines el bocado," indicó su hermano, llevando una mano a sus ojos, avergonzado.

Se pasó lo que le dificultaba hacerse entender. "¿Te vas a pasar el día _durmiendo_? _¿_En_ serio?_" preguntó, incrédulo.

"Sí. Creo que sí," se encogió de hombros el Escorpión, sin ofrecer más.

Aioria quedó con la boca abierta, congelado en el momento. Miró su tenedor, y continuó comiendo. "Bah. Tú te lo pierdes."

"¿Por qué no te vas un rato al templo de Camus, para que no estés solo? Aunque él se la pase leyendo, tú estarás dormido. Así cuando menos se hacen compañía," sugirió el castaño mayor.

El rubio agachó la cabeza hasta que la barbilla le tocó el pecho. Los mechones le caían hacia delante, pero no le cubrían la cara del todo. Un delator rubor oscureció sus mejillas.

"N-no. No está. Saga lo mandó por...algo..." balbuceó, la mentira desbaratándose miserablemente a medias.

Aioros arqueó una ceja. '_Muuuuuy interesante_,' observó el adulto, curioso. No le presionó por más detalles.

"¿Me puedo retirar de la mesa?" inquirió monótonamente, tratando de sonar normal.

Aioria dejó de masticar, los ojos como platos. '_Modales_,' pensó el felino, en shock. Algo _definitivamente_ estaba mal. Le notó el color subido. '_Ha de tener calentura_,' supuso, sin pensar más al respecto.

El caballero de Sagitario asintió. "Me parece suficiente. Sólo asegúrate de tener algo en el estómago," le recordó cuando se levantaba de su asiento.

'_Y mariposas no cuentan_,' quiso agregar como broma, de buena manera.

-

"¿Qué crees que tenga, _nii-san_?" preguntó consternado el León, con el tenedor suspendido en el aire, apenas se retiró su amigo de la mesa. Sus cejas estaban unidas en medio de su semblante.

Aioros tomó una silla. Se cruzó de brazos sin perder de vista al rubio que salía.

"_Nii-saaaaan_," insistió el menor. "¿Qué tiene?" Ya no estaba tan ansioso tras ver a su hermano mayor despreocupado.

Aioros razonaba todas las señales. '_¿Qué pasó de ayer a hoy, Milo? No te despegabas del lado de Camus mientras hubiera luz de día, y ahora no aguantas siquiera que lo mencio_—' se detuvo.

"Está...enamorado," murmuró para sí Aioros, conmovido, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Aioria parpadeó un par de veces. Arrugó la nariz, y sacó la lengua, bastante pueril. "_Ewww_," declaró el pequeño, llevando el tenedor con comida a su boca. El mayor soltó la carcajada.

- - -

**N/A **

(2) Aioria...no es el caballero más listo de la Orden.

...No es cierto.

En el siguiente capítulo...Las hormonas hacen de las suyas con nuestros protagonistas. Aguas (emocionales) turbias a la vista!! Uh ohs!! D:


	6. VI: Even Deeper

Algunos años después de los sucesos anteriores. Nuestros protagonistas ya no están tan chiquitos :(.

Continuación del one-shot "**One Of These Nights**."

- - -

**VI: Even Deeper **

Despertó sintiéndose renovado. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio sobre el buró frente a él fue un plato hondo con una cuchara, un vaso, y un sobre pequeño abierto. '_Cierto._' Cerró los ojos, y permaneció recostado sobre su lado derecho. No recordaba mucho del día anterior, pero estaba seguro de no haber abandonado la cama por momentos prolongados. Podía respirar sin dificultad otra vez (lo intentó), y la fiebre parecía haber desvanecido. Notó, con curiosidad, que la cama le parecía un poco más cálida que de costumbre.

Sintió un aliento en su espalda, y se tensó.

Horrorizado, comprendió que no estaba solo.

Levantó la cobija, azorado, y se alivió al descubrir que aún estaba vestido. Dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en la almohada.

Y volvió a asomarse. Había una mano extraña ciñéndole por la cintura con languidez. Los vellos del cuello se le erizaron, y le corrió un rayo helado por toda la columna.

Bajó la cobija otra vez, gradualmente, en lo que recuperaba el uso adecuado de sus facultades. No se atrevía a dar el giro sobre la cama para descubrir con quién la compartía.

Hubo un movimiento, y la persona detrás de él se pegó a su espalda, hasta que sintió que estaban completamente en contacto los dos cuerpos. La mano se movió debajo de la cubierta, y se arrastró hasta asirle de la camisa, a la altura del pecho.

Mortificado, arriesgó un vistazo, girando la cabeza con lentitud.

Una cabellera rubia le impedía verle la cara, pero se relajó al reconocerle de cualquier manera. El griego se aferró a él, dormido, recargando su mentón en la curvatura del cuello del francés.

El galo resopló, cerrando los ojos y golpeándose la frente con la base de la palma de su mano. No estaba muy seguro en qué se había metido.

A los dieciséis años, era poco apropiado ya el dormir con alguien de su mismo sexo, pensaba.

Escuchó un gemido bastante real que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

No, no 'pensaba' que era inapropiado. Estaba absolutamente-y-sin-lugar-a-dudas-o-miedo-a-equivocarse _convencido_ de ello.

"M-Milo..." le habló, intentando empujarlo hacia el lado opuesto del colchón. "Milo, despierta." El otro no reaccionaba. "Milo..._Hey_, _Milo_.." insistió, perdiendo la serenidad.

"Mmm?" El griego se talló la cara, y al verlo, le sonrió, semidormido. Camus no le devolvió el gesto. "Heeeeey. Buenos dí—"

"Deja de jugar," declaró, sin bromear. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" reclamó.

El rubio parpadeó, alarmado por el temperamento de su amigo. Peleaba por estar completamente alerta en cuanto antes. "T-tú me dijiste que podía dormir aquí contigo," reveló.

'_JA._' El francés respingó disgustado, sacudiendo la cabeza. No le interesaba escuchar las tonterías ocurrentes de Milo en esos momentos. Se cruzó de brazos. "Yo no dije semejante..." comenzó.

Recordó pocos detalles, los necesarios. Encontró la mirada confusa de Milo, y perdió la suya en otro lado del cuarto, esperando que no lo delatara la vergüenza que sentía.

"En cualquier caso," prosiguió, carraspeando, "ya es hora de que nos levantemos."

El rubio hizo un ademán con la mano, pretendiendo desatender al extraño comportamiento del galo. "A esas iba, hombre, a esas iba..." replicó, buscando su calzado en el suelo del otro lado de la cama.

Jamás se percató del intenso rubor en la cara del francés.

-

"Ugh, no me siento muy bien," se quejó el griego, llevando las manos a su estómago. "Creo que Shura le puso algo al caldo," dijo, doblándose.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" arqueó una ceja el pelirrojo. "Lo trajo para mí."

"Pero sabía de antemano que yo me lo comería," concluyó Milo.

"De acuerdo. Entonces mereces tu suerte," rió el francés, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

El rubio levantó la mirada, acusatoria. "Hey, me siento _mal_. ¿Qué no se supone que me debes de _cuidar_?"

"Patético, Milo," decretó Camus, exhalando.

"Estoy enfermo!" persistió. Fingió toser. "¿Ves¡De verdad estoy enfermo!"

"Seeh..." asintió el galo, sin disputar el punto.

"_Hey!_ ¿Qué quisiste insinuar con eso?"

El griego se abalanzó sobre Camus, confinándolo en medio del suelo del cuarto. Aprovechando la ventaja que le daba su peso, se le sentó encima, sobre el estómago. Le asió de las muñecas, tratando de evitar que se cubriera la cara. "Yo me estaba _muriendo de nervios_, y cuando me veo en necesidad, en vez de que muestres un poco de compasión...!" reclamó, sentido.

El galo no le respondía a ninguna acusación. No podía dejar de reír debajo de él.

"Ah, que...!" alegó el rubio, soltándolo de las manos, intentando castigar a su amigo con pellizcos repetidas veces en los costados. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sonreía.

La puerta se abrió. "¿Camus¿Te encuentras me...jor?"

Las risas murieron un poco tarde.

Y la sorpresa del geminiano ante el..._comprometedor_ cuadro que pintaban los dos adolescentes frente a él era más que evidente en su cara. Los jóvenes vieron como desaparecían los últimos hilos añiles de la cabellera de Saga cuando cerró la puerta en un acto fluido. (3)

El pelirrojo no respiraba. Dejó que la parte anterior de su cabeza pegara en el suelo, y observaba el techo con la boca abierta, sintiéndose desquiciado.

"..._Eeeesssto_ no puede ser bueno," concluyó tentativamente el Escorpión. Camus lo tumbó.

-

"¿Estás molesto?" inquirió, mientras bajaban las escaleras precedentes al templo de Acuario.

"No," replicó, enfadado.

"Lo _bueno_," giró los ojos el griego, llevándose las manos a la nuca. Permaneció callado un momento, y luego una sonrisa bribona le adornó el rostro. "Heeeey...Te pusiste _nervioso_, eh?" tanteó el rubio, aludiendo a la reacción que tuvo el otro al despertar.

"No sé de qué hablas."

"No te hice nada," justificó el griego. "Hey, dormí con toda mi ropa puesta, incluso," continuó, arqueando una ceja. "Fui un buen soldado."

"Hm. Seeh. _Noble_," le aseguro, sarcástico.

"¿Qué pensaste que te iba a pasar?" insistió. "¡No te hice nada!"

'_Ni yo a ti_,' completó el pelirrojo en sus pensamientos, aliviado. '_Debo tener más cuidado alrededor de él_,' decidió.

"Saga no nos va a decir nada al respecto," le dijo Milo, convencido. "No te deberías de preocupar por eso. No pasó nada."

Camus...no respondió. Y aunque sabía que en realidad no había sucedido nada _físico_...

'..._No pasó nada._'

...no estaba muy seguro de qué tan acertado fuera ese comentario en otros contextos.

"Además," agregó el rubio, de la nada, "hay varias formas de perder la virginidad, Camus, y _dormir_ en la misma cama _no es_ una de ellas."

"...Eh?" El repentino cambio en el sentido de la conversación lo desubicó.

"Sí," le aseguró el mayor, siguiendo adelante con su explicación. "Está la forma..._tradicional_, supongo, pero hay montón de maneras más."

Vigilaba de reojo a su amigo, con sospecha. Jamás supo por qué prosiguió con la pecaminosa conversación. "Como...?"

"Eh, no sé," dijo el rubio, tomado por sorpresa por el interés de Camus. "Está, ah, no sé...el sexo _oral_, por ejemplo."

Camus arqueó una ceja. "_Oral_..." repitió, incierto.

Milo asintió. "Sabes cuál es¿no?"

'_¿...Hablando?_' pensó el galo, confundido.

"¿...Dices...cosas?" conjeturó.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca de inmediato. Tenía las mejillas infladas, y el ceño fruncido. Viendo que Camus no bromeaba, controló su respiración y batalló para no perder la compostura. "...Sssí," afirmaba con cuidado. "Así puede _empezar_..."

"¿'Empezar'¿Empezar _qué_...?" inquirió el francés, irritado.

"La boca de alguien," explicó el otro, levantando una mano, "y los genitales de alguien másss..." arqueó una ceja, levantando la otra mano y juntándolas en el aire, sin decir más que eso.

Camus lo veía, siguiendo sin entender. Sacudía la cabeza, con una expresión de enfado. "¿Qué demonios estás...?" comenzó, y las palabras se le murieron en la boca. Comprendió, y sus zafiros lucieron enormes. La piel de la cara le hervía.

Milo estalló en carcajadas, descontrolado.

"..._Cállate_," reprochó el galo en una voz muy baja, indignado.

-

"...Sigues molesto," intentó de nuevo.

"No," repitió, cuidando su temperamento.

"¿..._Querías_ que pasara algo?" le cucó el griego, no tan bromista como antes, pero curioso.

'_De todas las estupideces..._' pensó el pelirrojo, impacientado. Se detuvo y volteó a verle, abrió la boca para alegar...pero nada salió.

'_¿Camus?_' escuchó una voz en su cabeza. '_¿Caaaaaamus?_'

Milo alzó una ceja, esperando el comentario cortante que había supuesto inmediato. Y Camus todavía no encontraba voz para articularlo.

'_Camus¿me escuchas? Camus..._' siguió intentando la voz. '_Se me hace que no hay señal. No parece escucharme._'

El griego le estudiaba. Se decidió a arriesgarse a extraerle la reacción que le debía, de una manera u otra. Se acercó con cautela a su amigo.

Sintió una mano descansar sobre su hombro, y volteó a verla de inmediato. Reconocía los dedos, el color de piel, a quién le pertenecía...pero se sentía extraña. _Pesada_, para empezar.

'_Camus, viejo, este es tu Sentido Común, y esta, amigo, es una maldita ALERTA ROJA. ¿Ese tipo frente a ti? Tu amigo. Tu MEJOR amigo. Ah, y un _HOMBRE_, por si no lo habías notado. ¿Yo que tú? Lo detenía. AHORA._'

La mirada le había cambiado—a un aspecto opacado—notó el francés, sintiéndose al borde del pánico.

'_Di algo. Cualquier cosa. DILO YA._'

Regresó su atención a la cara de su amigo, que daba la impresión de estar más...cerca de lo que debiera...bajo circunstancias...normales...pensó...

'_Me doy_,' se resignó la voz, abandonándole.

Cerró los ojos, perdido en el momento, aguantando la respiración.

"¡Apúrate, Milo!"

Voltearon ambos ojiazules hacia donde provenía el llamado. La mano de Aioria se mecía en el aire, por encima de su cabeza, haciéndoles señas para que se apresuraran. Un rubio de cabello largo esperaba junto a él, quieto.

La mano de Milo se deslizó por su brazo, cayendo. Soltó un largo respiro. Apretó los ojos, y rió con amargura. El ruido le cayó como un baño helado al galo.

El griego se le separó y acudió al llamado del castaño. Parecía...

...decepcionado.

Camus observaba, no comprendiendo del todo lo que significaba el comportamiento de su amigo—o el suyo, en todo caso. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y se sorprendió cuando escucho su propio suspiro.

Llegaron a diferentes tiempos hasta donde los otros dos les aguardaban. Aioria reprendió a Milo por su tardanza, y caminaron mientras discutían, como de costumbre.

Camus...Camus descubrió que no tenía ni la _menor_ idea de _nada_ de lo que sucedía. Llegó, segundos después, hasta donde estaba el otro rubio con los ojos cerrados, esperándole.

"...Vaya," le escuchó decir al caballero de la sexta casa, una vez que estuvo a su lado. Shaka comenzó a caminar, y Camus le siguió, en silencio.

'_...Vaya._' No supo si se había referido a la demora...o a otra cosa totalmente.

No se atrevió a preguntárselo.

- - -

**N/A **

(3) QUE SE QUEDEEEEE!!! D:

En el siguiente capítulo de **Closer**...Aparición estelar de un caballero sorpresa!! Muajajaja :D


	7. VII: The Greater Good

**Aquarius no Kari:** Siento haberles abandonado así. Pero, en esas ando!! Voy a dar el update por allá!!

Un gusto leerte por estos lugares. Saludos!

**Ginji:** Gracias por leer. Disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir el update...pero va a la de ya!! D:

- - - - -

...Lo prometido es deuda.

Aquí de nuevo hay un brinco: un par de años después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior.

La primera parte sucede poco tiempo antes de la partida de Camus (primer capítulo). La segunda, después (un par de años; un poco antes de que suceda lo relatado en el one-shot '**All Apologies**').

Nota adicional: La aparición de ese 'caballero enigma' se pospone hasta el siguiente capítulo :s.

- - -

**VII: The Greater Good **

Llevaba la mitad del día encerrado, sentado al escritorio. Hacían ya dos horas de que había dejado de siquiera fingir que había algo que valiera la pena cometer a tinta. Estaba hastiado de letras y con un importuno dolor de cabeza. Se talló un ojo con la base de la palma de la mano, y colgó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, exhalando.

Tocaron la puerta. Asumió una posición que diera la impresión de estar invertido en alguna lectura. Sin voltear, le permitió pasar. "Adelante."

Entró el caballero de Escorpión. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recargó en ella, limitándose a observar al dueño de la habitación por detrás, en silencio. No le saludó.

"Camus," inició. "Tenemos que hablar."

El pelirrojo se heló. Jamás había escuchado al griego tan sobrio: mesurado y coercitivo en su petición. Llamó su atención inmediatamente—bastante eficaz. La frase tan particular que eligió no mejoraba el panorama en la perspectiva del caballero de Acuario. Mortificado, fingió demencia. "¿Ah?"

"Sí. Pero necesito que pongas atención," advirtió el griego, acercándose.

"Te estoy escuchando," dijo el otro, sin quitar los ojos de la página.

"_Camus_," insistió el primero, sujetándole del antebrazo con fuerza. Relajó su mano, pero no le soltó. "Por favor," dijo, casi una súplica.

'_Lo peor de todo_,' pensó el galo, sintiendo el corazón descender hasta el estómago, '_es que creo saber ya a dónde va esto_.'

Milo tenía un sorprendente sexto sentido. Y, aunque no le proporcionaba detalles, le indicaba cuando había de atender a ciertas situaciones. Camus se llenó de nervios.

'_No sabe nada aún. Nadie a excepción del Patriarca lo sabe. No es posible que sepa que me voy_,' decidió. '_No. No es eso._' Pensó en otra posibilidad.

Y entonces tuvo un muy, muy mal presentimiento.

Milo tenía la tendencia de recurrir a medidas...un tanto _drásticas_ en ocasiones de desespero. Camus no dudó ni un momento que se tratara de algo un poco más delicado.

Llevaban dos años de que las cosas no habían sido igual.

Se encontraban como todas las demás mañanas, afuera del templo. Un 'buenos días' casi inaudible, y poca conversación durante el descenso. Los entrenamientos se habían vuelto sesiones de verdadera brutalidad donde a ninguno de los dos le interesaba medirse. No se dirigían la palabra especialmente entonces. Eran, a fin de cuentas, dos perspectivas chocantes en juego: uno buscando asilo en sus inseguridades, mientras el otro las combatía tratando de llegar a una resolución favorecedora para ambos. Si un ataque lograba hacer daño, no había disculpas, sólo retribución en la misma moneda. Los demás adolescentes se limitaban a contemplar sin osar comentar al respecto. Terminada la práctica, se retiraban a lados opuestos del coliseo sin darse la mano como era costumbre entre los jóvenes del rango, como señal de buena fe.

Al caer la tarde, cercana la hora de retornar a sus respectivos templos, era una de las raras instancias donde se les veía en las proximidades del otro. Nadie diría que se evitaban por miedo. El mundo estaba convencido de que se detestaban irremediablemente.

El ascenso era silencioso. Caminaban a unos centímetros de separación del lado del otro, pero parecía haber un muro invisible imposible de superar. Ambos iban con la mirada en el suelo; uno con las manos agarradas a su espalda, el otro tronándose los dedos. Una vez que alcanzaban la casa del Escorpión, musitaban un apresurado e ininteligible 'buenas noches' y el joven de Acuario seguía su camino solo.

Las cosas habían cambiado, definitivamente.

Todo, absolutamente todo...

...por un beso que _casi_ se dieron dos años antes.

Cerró el tomo frente a él. Impasible, se empujó en la silla hasta situarse a unos pasos del escritorio, apuntándola hacia el hablante. Esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se explicara. El silencio opresor del momento que siguió convirtió la habitación en un lugar sofocante, pequeño e incómodo.

Milo abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, y Camus interrumpió. "¿Puedo decir algo yo primero?"

"...Sí," accedió el rubio, desconcertado. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Todo por dentro—la conciencia, el instinto—gritaba que era imperativo que le impidiera hablar antes que él. No se atrevió a retractarse.

"Gracias," inclinó la cabeza el francés, cortésmente. La calma con la que se dirigía hacia él escalaba el desasosiego en el griego.

Jamás esperó lo que le escucharía decir.

"...Eres mi amigo, antes que nada," dijo el galo, sencillamente.

Fue todo.

El corazón lo sintió petrificarse. '_Eres mi amigo...antes que nada._' No quiso imaginárselo¿Supo, desde un principio, de lo que le iba a tratar? Deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera el caso.

Pero Milo no era el tipo de persona que solía engañarse a sí mismo con éxito. O por gusto.

'_Exacto. Eres mi amigo. Antes que nada. Y después de todo también¿no?_' refutó en silencio. En ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos había quitado los ojos de los del otro.

'_¿Esa es la excusa que piensas usar de escudo, eh?_' pensó, sardónico. '_Bien._'

"Respeto eso," mintió de una manera convincente, terminando con la pausa en el diálogo, y la conversación en sí.

El rubio sonrió de una manera forzada, y desvió la mirada a otro lado, como si algo hubiese llamado su atención de momento. Se dio la media vuelta, y partió.

No se sentía obligado a dar más explicaciones.

Bajo la entrada del templo, sin darle la cara, levantó una mano en despedida.

Camus exhaló, fatigado, mientras le veía descender hasta la casa de Capricornio.

"Eres...mi amigo...antes que nada," repitió para sí, sin saber la razón por la que lo hizo.

'_Sí, Camus. Síguete diciendo lo mismo. Quizá eventualmente te convenzas de ello._'

Desapareció la silueta de Milo...pero escuchó su voz.

'_Atente a esas palabras._'

- - -

"Entra."

"Patriarca," dobló una rodilla, cargando su casco bajo un brazo, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Le indicó que se pusiera de pie. "Normalmente soy yo quien convoca estas audiencias," observó, curioso. "Dime¿qué se te ofrece?"

El guerrero se había incorporado mientras le hablaban. "He venido a pedirle autorización para ausentarme abreviadamente del Santuario, su Alteza."

La voz tardó unos segundos en reponer. Milo hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué pasaba detrás de esa máscara. "¿Por?"

El rubio no titubeó. "Quisiera tomar un par de semanas para viajar a Siberia."

Nuevamente, una pausa. "¿A qué se debe?"

"Quiero hacer una visita al campo de entrenamiento de Camus, Alteza."

La mano que descansaba sobre uno de los recargos se apretó. "¿Y de qué carácter es esta visita, Escorpión?" inquirió en una voz moderada, pero llena de aprensión.

"Sólo para asegurarme de que mi colega está bien," admitió Milo, sin pretender esconder el motivo. Era la verdad.

'_Já. Bienestar de mi colega_,' repitió el rubio en su cabeza, mordaz. '_Seguro._'

...Más o menos.

"¿Es un caballero dorado¿no es así?"

"Lo es, Alteza," respondió, con cautela.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, entonces¿Sabes de algo que ponga en riesgo inmediato a su persona?"

"No, Maestro," respondió, incómodo.

"Tienes, Caballero de Escorpión, una razón imprescindible por la que estás aquí¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, Maestro."

"¿Es cuidar del Caballero de Acuario esa razón?"

"No, Maestro."

"Entonces dime, Caballero de Escorpión, porque estoy confundido en cuanto a tu lista de prioridades."

"Obedecer la voluntad de Atena."

"Advierto que vistes la armadura sagrada, pero no el casco. Póntelo, si me hicieras el favor."

El ojiazul miró perplejo a su superior, sin moverse.

Interpretándolo como un acto de desafío, el hombre se levantó del trono, imponente. "_Hazlo._"

Complació la orden de mala gana. Tomó la pieza entre sus dos manos, y sin levantar la mirada del pie de los escalones que llevaban hasta el asiento del delegado, la colocó sobre la cabeza.

"Bien," dijo. "Ahora, repite para mí, Caballero, tu misión."

"Obedecer la voluntad de Atena."

"No te escucho."

"_Obedecer. La voluntad. De Atena_," dijo entre dientes, enloqueciendo por la humillación de la que era víctima.

"Perfecto," decretó, pacificado. "Ahora sí me ha sonado convincente." Tomó asiento nuevamente. "Te puedes retirar," dijo, sin más. (4)

"Patriarca," volvió a decir como al principio, en una voz muy baja, con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

-

Descendía las escaleras, enfurecido y frustrado. Irradiaba intenciones homicidas con el cosmo.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta la salida del templo de Acuario, se detuvo.

Contemplaba, embelesado, como si se tratase de la primera vez que lo hacía. En ocasiones, aún se perdía en la magnanimidad de las milenarias ruinas a las cuales consideraba hogar y trabajo. Ellas, sin dudarlo, atestaban por generaciones incontables de guerreros como él, hombres que habían lidiado con problemas bastante mundanos aparte del deber que les tenía ahí.

No sería el primero. Y, desde luego, tampoco el último.

Estudiaba las afueras del edificio, y su atención de repente se concentró en el sigilo en la piedra principal por encima de su cabeza.

Bajó la mirada, disgustado. Sentía las vísceras arder, y quería creer que sólo se debía al descontento que el Patriarca la había hecho pasar con su negativa a la sencilla petición.

...No.

'_Eso no es. Y lo sabes._'

Hizo el mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la voz de la razón.

'..._Ya no lo defiendas, Milo._'

Restregó desdeñosamente el dedo pulgar por su pómulo, borrando el único, inconcebible rastro que evidenciaba su debilidad.

Apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos. Su ira escaló desmedidamente cuando se descubrió tan vulnerable y estúpido como para dejar que algo tan..._insignificante_ le afectara a tal magnitud.

"_Eso_, Camus," aseguró, "no vuelve a suceder."

-

Sentado a la mesa, descansaba con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos, dormido. Había algo de su cama que no le permitía conciliar un sueño normal de unos años para acá. Por esa razón, usaba la cama para descansar en raras ocasiones, y dormía en lugares extraños, en posiciones bastante incómodas, durante algunas partes del día, cuando se diera la oportunidad o el cansancio lo alcanzara.

En esa ocasión, había estado leyendo algo antes de quedar adormecido. Los orbes amatistas se abrieron de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos. Acomodó el marco de sus anteojos, volteando hacia el centro del templo de Capricornio sin mucho interés. No percibía una amenaza, pero sí agresividad, aunque no orientada a su persona.

Una vez que el intruso había atravesado la décima casa, se quitó los lentes y se levantó de su silla. Caminó hasta la entrada, y le vio marchar cuesta abajo.

"Hn."

Bostezó, llevando una mano a su cara. Regresó a la mesa, y tomó una manzana de la canasta casi vacía que servía de frutero. La puso en su boca y la sostuvo con los dientes mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

Se detuvo en la entrada. Observó la cama. Las sábanas estaban como las había dejado desde la última vez que se acostó en ellas, un par de meses atrás. Desviando su mirada, estudiaba el resto de su alcoba, analizando. Juntó algunas de sus posesiones, las puso en un pequeño morral, y salió de su templo.

Aprovechando el voto de confianza que el Patriarca le extendía por hacer repetida honra a su título como el caballero más fiel a la Diosa, se tomaría una libertad bastante arriesgada.

Era hora de que alguien hiciera algo al respecto.

- - -

**N/A **

(4) ¿Queeé leee paaaaasaaaa? Já! Habrá un one-shot derivado de esta escena!! Garantizado!! XD

Duda: A dónde irá nuestro amargado favorito? D:


	8. VIII: The Wretched

_Groseramente_ corto. Mil disculpas. Llamémoslo...un 'Capítulo de Transición'.

- - -

**VIII: The Wretched **

El niño se asomó por la rendija de la puerta abierta de su cuarto. Veía, del otro lado de la habitación central de la cabaña, la figura espigada de su maestro erguida sobre la mesa aún. Había una lámpara acomodada en algún lugar de una manera que hacía que la sombra del mayor se proyectara enorme en la pared, llevando al niño a creer, fascinado, que le hacía perfecta justicia al carácter mítico que le había atribuido en el tiempo de conocerle.

El hombre estaba callado. Desde donde el rubio observaba, no sabía si significaba que estaba dormido o escribiendo. Solía hacerlo a diario, casi siempre al final del día, después de haber cenado y enviado al niño a dormir.

Salió de su recámara sin hacer ruido, con la intención de averiguar. Escuchó a su maestro exhalar y se detuvo, temiendo ser descubierto fuera de la cama tan tarde. Cuando no pasó nada, continuó.

Se aproximó por un lado, colocándose en puntillas para ver por encima del níveo hombro. Vio la cabeza del adulto recargada de lado sobre la mesa, sus ojos cerrados, y su larga cabellera roja regada tanto en la superficie de madera como por encima de uno de sus brazos.

Acercándose, pudo apreciar que había una pequeña libreta abierta sobre la mesa, llena de líneas a tinta oscura. Otra cosa, sin embargo, llamó su atención. Movió algunos de los cabellos, y tomó con cuidado un retrato que descansaba semiescondido debajo del cuaderno, cerca de los dedos de Camus, que aún detenían una pluma lánguidamente.

Uno de los dos le parecía conocido. Tenía el mismo color de cabello rojizo que su maestro. El otro, rubio como él, no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser.

Regresó la imagen a su lugar y esparció los cabellos de su maestro a como suponía los había encontrado. Se volvió a la dirección en que estaba su cuarto, dispuesto a regresar a dormitar. Dando un último vistazo al cuaderno, con la cabeza llena de dudas, se acercó de nuevo.

Acarició la nariz de su maestro con afecto, esperando que soñara con cosas placenteras. (5)

- - -

**N/A **

(5)...No. No hay escena más enternecedora (...o _corta_) que esa en este fic, damas y caballeros.

...De nuevo, disculpas por la excesiva brevedad del capítulo.

En el siguiente capítulo: Una cabra perdida en la nieve. En serio.


	9. IX: The Big Come Down

Uh oh...

Capítulo corto otra vez. _Maldición_.

Juro que lo compensaré en el siguiente..!! Como no tienen idea!! D:

- - -

**IX: The Big Come Down **

El viajero buscaba cualquier señal que le indicara que iba por el camino correcto. Por un _camino_, punto. Llevaba dos horas sin detenerse, y la última vez lo hizo sólo ante la inesperada aparición de unos enormes glaciares en su campo visual. Jamás había puesto pie en un lugar que se le pareciera un poco siquiera, impresionante y despiadado en un mismo aliento.

Caminó más, sin saber ya en qué sentido. Creyó haber escuchado un aullido en..._alguna_ dirección; decidió atribuírselo a la fatiga. De haberse tratado de cualquier otro hombre, lo más seguro es que el pánico hubiera empezado a cundir en esos momentos.

El español permaneció alerta, y por mera autosugestión obligó a su cuerpo a andar, ignorando el dolor del frío en sus huesos.

'_¿Cómo _demonios_ se orienta uno en un lugar así?_' especuló, enfadado. Apretó la manta que le envolvía, escondiendo más parte de la región facial. Volteaba hacia—lo que suponía era—el Este, después al lado opuesto, y hacia arriba. Todo era un blanco deslumbrante.

Eternos minutos después, por suerte o providencia, vio una pequeña cabaña. Apresuró su paso y se dirigió a ella, agradecido por la visión de algo más que no fuera nieve.

-

Un niño rubio de enormes ojos azules abrió la puerta, y lo estudiaba no con sospecha, pero con harta atención.

"Disculpa, estoy perdido." Se sintió ridículo tratando de explicarse a un chiquillo. "¿Hay alguien más aquí contigo que me pueda dar indicaciones...?"

El pequeño asintió, sin moverse. "Permítame. Voy por mi _sensei_," dijo, y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones.

El hombre de ojos púrpuras centró su atención en el peculiar término que había usado el niño. '_¿Sensei?_'

"Hazlo pasar," escuchó, y algo en el tono resultaba familiar. "Enseguida salgo."

Emergió el pequeño rubio y ofreció tomar la capa del forastero para colgarla a secar. Distraído, el extraño cedió. El niño cerró la puerta, y el hombre cerró los ojos, frotando sus manos y aliviado por el calor que comenzaba a circular por el pequeño recinto.

Volvió a escuchar la voz, y en esta ocasión sí la reconoció, junto con el cosmo que se anunciaba próximo.

Debajo del marco de la puerta de donde había salido el crío, estaba recargado un hombre delgado, de piel nívea, cabello rojizo y ojos azules, una combinación de contrastes, inconfundible. Las orillas de sus labios se encorvaban hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo, Shura."

-

"Cómo—y _por qué_—demonios viven en estas condiciones está mucho más allá de mi comprensión," se quejó el español, acaparando la taza de té con sus dedos, recuperando de vuelta la sensación apenas.

Camus dio un sorbo a su bebida, inmutable.

El caballero de Capricornio veía a su amigo, y después al niño en la casa, portando camisetas sin mangas como la cosa más natural, pese al clima. Le invadió un escalofrío. '_Insanos_,' pensó, un poco extenuado.

"¿A qué se debe que nos honres con tu visita?" inquirió Camus, sin perder más el tiempo.

No pasó desapercibida la impaciencia del francés. Y aunque se le hizo extraña, no se ofendió. "Vine a ver cómo estabas, desde luego," explicó, y clavando su mirada en el semblante del pelirrojo, agregó deliberadamente, "y a hablar."

"¿Hablar?"

Asintió una vez, despacio. "Así es."

Levantó una ceja. "¿Acerca de?"

"Lo que fuese," dijo, sin perder de vista al galo.

Camus cerró los ojos, llevando una mano a su temporal. Resopló. "De todas las personas que pudieran salir con incoherencias, Shura..."

"Milo," precisó el español, sin rodeos. Se cruzó de brazos, a esperar.

Camus sintió dificultad al tragar saliva. Esperaba que el individuo frente a él no fuera muy apto para leer lenguaje corporal. Por fuera, su semblante permaneció inexpresivo. Totalmente diferente a la historia de lo que pasaba dentro de si. No habló.

El hombre de cabello corto descruzó los brazos, inclinándose hacia delante, sobre la mesa.

"No entiendo lo que creo son tus razones, Camus, y no pretendo extorsionártelas. No se las debes a nadie." Era exactamente lo que el galo había pensado decirle. "Aunque creo que intuyo algo de tus sentimientos."

Los dedos del galo, que habían estado trasteando en la superficie de la mesa en repeticiones, se detuvieron.

"Y basado en eso, esté correcto o no, debo decirte," prosiguió, "que aquel griego insoportable que quedó allá atrás en el Santuario, creo que él _sí_ merece cuando menos una explicación. Por más absurda que pueda ser."

Camus, nuevamente, permaneció mudo. Indiferente, supuso el caballero que había argüido, decepcionado de los resultados de su intento.

Ahora el español resopló. "Disculpa mi atrevimiento," ofreció, un poco más concienzudo. Se reclinó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y pasando una mano por su cara, su cabello. Camus aprovechó el gesto para remover sus manos lentamente y esconderlas debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista del pelicorto, para ocultar el tremor que les había asaltado.

"En cualquier caso," continuó, cambiando la dirección y el sentimiento de la conversación un poco, "el Patriarca ha llegado a la conclusión de que pronto habrá problemas," dijo, levantándose de su asiento y volteando hacia la salida, estirándose, "y no dudo que en el futuro cercano decida que es tiempo de que regreses." Comenzó a prepararse para salir.

El galo colgó la cabeza, soltando el aire que había contenido en los pulmones, aliviado y afligido a la vez por la inminente partida del caballero.

"Sólo pensé que vendría a decirte eso para que regresaras antes de esa hora, quizá, listo."

"¿Listo?" Camus levantó la mirada, desconcertado.

Terminó de ponerse el último abrigo y se acomodó la manta pesada encima. Volteó a ver al francés de reojo sobre su hombro, con una ceja arqueada. "Para lidiar con Milo."

- - -

**N/A **

Hey...Me _gustó_ tener al amargosito de Shura cerca...en el transcurso de _un sólo capítulo_, me he vuelto fan de este tipo. Quizá vuelva a salir.

...O quizá no. Sólo queda un capítulo, y no creo que quiera aparecer en él, considerando las circunstancias.


	10. X: Closer

Desenlace. Vaya que tardé.

Sigue al capítulo anterior y toma lugar justamente después del one-shot '**All Apologies**'.

(...Woah. Inconsciente—y descarada—mente le hago publicidad a mis otros fics. Arderé por mi insolencia.).

Gracias por leer. Más gracias aún por las opiniones, observaciones, consejos, quejas y reviews.

Nos leemos.

- - -

**X.**** Closer**

Camus estaba de vuelta en el Santuario. Había regresado exhausto del viaje, y como recibimiento tuvo una confrontación física con el mejor amigo que no había visto en edades.

Superado el malentendido que los distanció por tanto tiempo, resumieron con sorprendente naturalidad la amistad que los marcó a ambos desde pequeños. Se dirigieron al onceavo templo con la noche bastante avanzada.

Esperó mientras que su anfitrión abría la puerta a su alcoba. Milo quedó inmóvil por un tiempo, asaltado por una inoportuna nostalgia al recordar la última vez en que ambos habían estado bajo un mismo techo—en ese cuarto, precisamente.

Camus bajó la enorme caja de armadura y se estiró, rotando los hombros que descansaban por primera vez después de una caminata sumamente larga con la armadura a cuestas. Encendió la luz y se dirigió al fondo de la alcoba, donde dejó caer sobre su cama la pequeña mochila en que había llevado y traído algunos efectos personales durante su estancia en Siberia. Se giró para dirigirse a otro cuarto antes de notar el libro que salió del morral.

Milo reaccionó cuando vio a su amigo desaparecer por otra puerta. Exhaló ruidosamente, y llenó de nuevo sus pulmones de aire. Contuvo la respiración y maldijo debajo de su aliento cuando encontró que no pudo entrar.

"Hazte cómodo," se escuchó la voz de Camus enseguida, como si hubiese observado el dilema de su amigo. "Estás en tu casa," le recordó.

Milo murmuró su agradecimiento y se mantuvo junto a la puerta tras cerrarla.

"Dame un momento," pidió Camus desde otra habitación.

Aburrido, buscó algo con qué mantenerse distraído. Si permitía vagar a su mente, se concentraría en el dolor de los golpes que había recibido de parte de Camus. O, peor aún, en las explicaciones que el galo aún le debía.

Dio un par de pasos y notó la libreta que salía del bolso sobre la cama. Se movió a recogerla, y consideró un momento el volumen de papeles que guardaba entre las hojas del cuaderno. Mientras las ordenaba, creyó haber leído su nombre sin querer en alguna de ellas.

"¿Te molestaría si me doy un baño primero?"

Lo había sorprendido un poco. "Ah...No, no." Metió algunas hojas sueltas apresuradamente, y en su descuido dejó caer una fotografía. Perplejo, arqueó una ceja y la recogió.

"Será rápido," aseguró Camus.

Milo sacudió la cabeza, sin estar del todo conciente de que no se percataría Camus del gesto. "No te preocupes por ello," dijo, estudiando el retrato, absorto. "Tarda lo que quieras."

-

Había hecho lo necesario para defenderse. Solamente un golpe de los que arremetió—el último—se consideraría una verdadera ofensiva, y fue lo que dio por terminado el combate. No distaba mucho el nivel entre las habilidades de uno y otro; pero el descuido le había costado a Milo.

El galo llevaba media hora sobre un pequeño banquito de madera, de vez en cuando estirando una mano hacia sus herramientas. Milo, sentado a la orilla de la cama con el torso completamente descubierto, se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones de su paramédico improvisado. Cuando Camus requería que hiciera algo para permitirle mejor acceso con el bálsamo y las vendas, se lo indicaba con gestos de la mano o miradas. No hablaron en el transcurso de la curación.

El francés sabía que el silencio no duraría, pero lo prolongaría tanto como pudiera.

Al principio lo molestó la noción de que inevitablemente uno de los dos rompería el silencio. En ese justo momento, sin embargo, Milo hacía un intento inconsciente (y por ello laudable) que más temprano que tarde forzaría a su congénere a iniciar la conversación.

...Estuvo cerca, de cualquier manera.

"¿Cómo está Siberia?" inquirió el rubio, tanteando el terreno primero.

"Fría."

"Hn." Un segundo intento. "¿Tu pupilo, Hyoga?"

"Vivo." No ofreció detalles.

"Ah."

Se reinstauró el silencio.

En vez de sentirse pleno, se disgustó consigo mismo por su descortesía hacia con su amigo; y aunque lo suyo no era el arte de la conversación, optó por enmendar su falta.

-

Sí, deseaba saber qué había sido de la vida de su amigo en ese tiempo en que no supo nada de él. Sí, el maldito alumno ese fue parte de esos dos años. Sí, quería saber los detalles. Pero _nada_ de lo que le había revelado le decía lo que de verdad quería saber, lo que lo había motivado a desaparecer un día de la nad—

'_Tranquiiiiiiiiilo, Milo._' Se recordaba una y otra vez que no debía perder la paciencia. '_Hey, lo esperaste varios años. Una hora más no te matará._'

Terminaba (...esperaba Milo) de contarle sobre Hyoga, recién declarado recipiente de la armadura de Cygnus, a quien había entrenado en la tundra esos años que estuvo lejos de su usual base de operación en tierras helénicas. Expresaba sus reservas en cuanto a las posibilidades de que fuese un aspirante adecuado para heredar la armadura de Acuario.

"Es el único pupilo que tengo, y fuera de él parece que no hay más de donde escoger. Preferiría esperar." Suspiró. "Que alguien más lo decida después."

"Es astuto y determinado," continuó, "cauto...cuando quiere. Y aunque no es voluble, la pasión que lo controla en cuanto se refiere a su madre es un arma de dos filos: es la clave de su fuerza, y su única—y quizá fatal—debilidad. Temo que sea lo que lo termine condenando a una muerte prematura."

El caballero de Escorpión escuchaba con una solemnidad poco característica. La fragancia del médico, tan cerca de él, jugaba con su cordura.

"...Se parecen mucho, tú y él, Milo."

"Huh?" Volteó a ver al locutor, sorprendido, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Encontró que Camus sonreía, a pesar de que sus orbes de zafiro delataban algo del orgullo y del dolor que su alumno suscitaba en él.

Enfocó su atención al hilo de conversación, tratando de ordenar los fragmentos que absorbía sin poder procesar.

"Es...extraño, Milo," bajó la mirada deliberadamente. "Cuando lo veía dormir, juraba que eras tú. Algo de esa imagen de serenidad," rió, como apenado ante su inverosímil elección de adjetivo, "parecía evocar a gritos a los fantasmas de mis propios recuerdos. Cuando me perdía en mi propio mundo, creí encontrarme frente a un bizarro espejo vivo que me transportaba al pasado, y de nuevo hablaba y respiraba, reía y enojaba, conviviendo con el reflejo de alguien que dejé atrás años antes."

Lo consideró por un tiempo. "...Me gustaría conocerlo," dijo Milo, como cortesía simplemente.

Camus asintió. "Alguna fuerza del destino con un sentido de ironía _bastante_ perverso decidió invertir un poco de la esencia tanto tuya como mía para formar la contradicción que es ese niño, Milo. De verdad."

Milo levantó el brazo derecho para permitirle atender su costado. "Despertó el lado maternal del estoico caballero de Acuario. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

Ambos rieron, contemplativos.

Observando a Camus, se tornó serio. "Sabes," empezó, neutro, "no me pareció justo el hecho de que te fueras de esa manera." '_Ya está._' Nunca le había gustado andarse con rodeos.

"¿Quieres una disculpa?" respondió Camus con un poco de sarcasmo benigno.

"No."

"Bien. No serviría de nada. El tiempo perdido no lo recuperaríamos, en cualquier caso," razonó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

La sangre de Milo había empezado a hervir. Camus evadía las preguntas importantes; y encima de ello las ignoraba deliberadamente. El que fueran condescendientes con él era una de las cosas que Milo odiaba genuinamente.

Giró su torso lo suficiente para capturar la mano derecha de Camus con la suya. "_Hey_," gruñó en advertencia, apretándole.

Camus detuvo su tarea, observando con desapego como la mano que sostenía el rollo de vendaje era inmovilizada, mientras su izquierda quedó suspendida en el aire, a centímetros del cuerpo que atendía. Bajó la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza en desapruebo. Estaba cansado; y sabía de antemano que aunque lo discutieran hasta la mañana siguiente, jamás llegarían a alguna resolución. Lo más molesto de todo es que sabía que Milo estaba perfectamente justificado en su actitud, y esta vez era él quien estaba siendo irracional.

"Mira, Milo..." comenzó, su enfado evidenciado en el tono de su voz.

"No," le interrumpió. "No. No, no." Intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener la calma, pero entre más que se concentraba en ello y la tarea frente a él, más difícil se volvía. "_Tú_ mira, Camus. Cállate y escucha, que me toca hablar."

Hubiera preferido ver sorpresa abierta reflejada en el rostro de Camus, pero sabía bien que el francés siempre supo mantener la compostura. Por la manera en que le miraba, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que contaba con toda su atención.

"Alguien aquí está en _todo_ su derecho de estar enfurecido, Camus, y ese soy yo. Si bien las opiniones de los demás nunca me han importado, sabes _perfectamente_ que eres la excepción: siempre he buscado, siempre he _pedido_ tu consejo," espetó, visiblemente alterado.

"Si en algún momento quedé corto de tus expectativas," siguió, "si en algún momento _fallé_—como amigo, como hombre, como caballero—ante tus ojos, esperaba que _tú_ me lo hicieras saber, por encima de cualquier otra persona." Pausó. "Tú y nadie más," le repitió en un murmullo apenas audible.

Se detuvo un momento, a respirar profundamente. Con ello disipó la mayor parte de su enojo.

"En vista de que nos conocemos de más de una década," continuó, hablando con más calma, "creo que es la única obligación a la que te ata esta amistad, y algo que me veo con derecho a reclamarte, cuando jamás he pedido algo a cambio." No había sido su intención, pero hacia el final fue imposible esconder que estaba dolido.

Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en otra parte de la cama, dándole la espalda a Camus. Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber decir más.

El galo entrelazó sus dedos y aguardó en silencio por un par de minutos, considerando.

-

_Te debo la mayor de explicaciones, Shura bien lo dijo. Y como mi primer y más leal amigo, no puedo robarte de lo que tienes merecido._

_Huí, como bien adivinaste. Es doble la razón detrás de ello, sin embargo._

_Tuvo que ver en parte con mi deber como caballero y la muerte de Aioros._

_Hubo demasiados detalles que no salieron a relucir, como bien sabes; y dejando de lado las inconsistencias, siempre me molestó el hecho de que el Patriarca nos los ocultara aún después de haber eliminado al supuesto caballero traidor. Tú mejor que nadie entiendes el afecto y profundo respeto que siento hacia el difunto santo de Sagitario, sobre todo por lo que hizo por nosotros desde que éramos simples aprendices que aspiraban a las armaduras que con el tiempo nos hicimos merecedores. No entendí en ese entonces—ni puedo respaldar ahora—las acciones del Patriarca en cuanto concierne a Aioros. Jamás lo haré. De enterarse que pienso de esta manera, seguro que el Patriarca no dudaría en pasar sentencia sobre mí._

_Alguna vez consideré la posibilidad de hablar con Shura sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, pero opté en contra de ello; y Saga, lamentablemente, no estaba alrededor como para debatir racionalmente con él mis sospechas sobre el drástico cambio en la actitud y filosofía del Patriarca. Como no contaba con detalles suficientes, decidí no confiarte nada de lo que sentía. Algún día haré el tiempo para planteártelo todo, como quizá debí haberlo hecho desde un principio._

_Decidí irme, entonces, para no formar parte activa en el drama en el que obviamente nos vemos envueltos como incautos títeres._

_...Pero hay más detrás de mi partida, debo confesar. Está nuestra...amistad. Nuestra..._relación_, siendo honesto, porque en realidad mejor define el lazo que nos une desde que nos conocimos._

_Nuestra amistad dio frutos de la noche a la mañana. No se dio en el terreno más propicio—y a pesar de ello, creció y se fortaleció desmedidamente en muy poco tiempo en cara de adversidades. Mis sentimientos por ti se volvieron más exigentes, como una planta parasítica a la que no le basta una pequeña ración del jardín, que no se conforma con lo que le toca, y codicia todo lo que pueda acaparar._

_Escapé de todas estas complicaciones, de los miedos, de la posibilidad de caer más bajo en el abismo de mis emociones. Lo peor de todo es que, no sabiendo a dónde me conducirían, tomé la decisión de no arriesgarme a echar lo nuestro a perder._

_Cada gesto trae una nueva ola de recuerdos. Con cada inflexión en el timbre de tu voz me recorre un nuevo escalofrío por la piel. No quiero pensar en lo que sucedería si nuestro contacto fuera prolongado._

_¿Cómo explicarte esto, Milo? Cómo remediar el mal que he hecho sin dañarnos más?_

-

"Sólo contéstame una cosa, Milo."

El rubio movió la cabeza un poco para mirarle apenas de soslayo, indicándole que le escuchaba.

Camus se permitió un momento bastante humano—y poco característico—de flaqueza, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin estar conciente de ello. Apreció que Milo no le veía bien, y agradeció que de cierta manera eso le facilitaba iniciar algo que le era imposible hacer, bajo cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias. Poco a poco se convencía de ser totalmente honesto con Milo de una vez por todas. Inhaló entrecortadamente. "¿Por qué te molestó tanto que me fuera?" preguntó antes, por segunda ocasión esa noche, sin haberlo premeditado.

No le respondió. Cuando Camus se disponía a comenzar con su confesión, el griego contestó repentinamente.

"...Porque me dio miedo," admitió.

Se había erguido hacia delante, con los codos recargados sobre sus muslos, la barbilla sobre manos entrelazadas. "Por un tiempo pensé que no volverías. Que algo te pasaría allá afuera; o peor, que simplemente no querrías volver. Que no había motivos que nacieran de ti para hacerte volver, fuera de tu obligación como caballero."

'_No dista mucho de la verdad_,' el francés bajó la mirada. Decidió no decirle nada a Milo sobre el llamado del Patriarca. En caso de ser confrontado, diría que fue coincidencia.

"Y sentí coraje. Impotencia, incredulidad, confusión, nostalgia, y bastante, _bastante_ coraje, porque me sentí traicionado. Traicionado por la única persona en quien tenía confianza que jamás lo haría. Pero por encima de todo eso, sentí...miedo."

'_Miedo. Milo, _miedo,' repetía Camus para sus adentros. Levantó la cara para poder reconciliar la incongruencia de dicha revelación con quien tenía enfrente. '_Ha cambiado_,' concluyó en silencio, asombrado. Esperaba que dijera más, pero Milo no esclareció.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos, exhalando, en un gesto que hizo bastante para desarmar la tensión. Parte de la cabeza le colgaba por el borde del colchón, cerca de Camus, pero veía alguna parte del techo mientras hablaba. "Odiaba contemplar la posibilidad de tener que resignarme a que me hubiera sido robada la oportunidad de verte una última vez...que pudiera haber aprovechado para hacer muchas cosas."

Camus frunció el ceño y rió, confundido. "¿Como echarme en cara lo mal amigo que soy y someterme a la paliza de una vida?"

"No."

"¿No?" dudó, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su homóloga.

Los brazos de Milo cobraron vida, tomando los mechones de cada lado de la cara de Camus, acercándolo hasta sí. "Habría hecho esto," murmuró apenas el griego, como si pensara en voz alta.

La vista del pelirrojo se opacó, y los párpados le pesaban. Podía sentir el aliento cálido del otro en su cara, y cerrándose al mundo, sólo recordó intentar de alguna manera evitar delatar su deseo por acercárselo en cuanto antes. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a responder.

Deslizó su pulgar por la mejilla del rubio, embrujado por la suavidad de la piel dorada castigada cada mañana durante años por el sol griego. Cometía a memoria las sensaciones que le provocaban las manos de Milo que, recorriendo sin descansar, pretendían cubrir cada centímetro de piel de Camus a su alcance. Le acariciaba los párpados, la sien; bajaba a la barbilla y volvía a subir, tomándose su tiempo, con cautela y adoración la vez, como si se tratase de una epifanía que se esfumaría sin aviso ante la excesiva apreciación.

Los labios experimentaban, tentativos, listos para dar el retroceso a primera seña. De ambos lados el contacto fue tímido al principio, cuando ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué esperar.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, se familiarizaron a profundidad con la fisiología del otro, perdidos en el acto del estudio. Nadie puso atención a nimiedades como quién fue el que primero cedió a la exploración, o quién tomó la iniciativa para indagar más. Exigían y recibían en un círculo que, dioses mediante, no parecía tener un fin cercano.

Indecisos, se separaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos por grados. Ninguno lucía ni un poco sorprendido por los hechos del pasado reciente. Hubo una intermisión en la que permanecieron en silencio, sólo observándose. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

"Gracias por darme la oportunidad para aclarar eso," Milo bromeó, aliviando la tensión en ambos.

Camus rió. "¿Algo más que recuerdes que habrías hecho, que quedó pendiente?"

Milo fingió considerarlo, torciendo la boca y frunciendo el ceño. "Ya te eché en cara lo mal amigo que eres, y ya me diste la paliza de una vida. No," se encogió de hombros, "creo que ya es todo."

Camus agachó la cabeza, riendo ante la desafortunada elección de Milo de arruinar el momento. "Por favor recuérdame por qué te he tolerado todo este tiempo."

"Porque en el fondo siempre has sabido que yo te _tolero_ por la misma razón."

"Que esss..." presionó el francés, esperando.

El griego se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. "Te necesito tanto como tú a mí," declaró, seguro de sí.

'_Ja. Bastardo presuntuoso_,' pensó el galo, sorprendido por una carcajada genuina. Alzó una ceja. "¿Seguro de eso?" En la privacidad de sus pensamientos, Camus escuchó su propia voz. '_Estás aquí de vuelta ¿no es cierto?_'

Una sonrisa amplia cubrió el rostro de Milo. Se enderezó y tomó asiento propiamente frente a Camus. Le ofreció un libro y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Estupefacto, el galo acercó sus dos manos para aceptar el volumen. Cuando lo hubo retirado, Milo detenía una foto entre su pulgar e índice. No hacía falta decir más.

Reconociendo, de buen humor, el golpe de gracia en ese último acto, rió a pesar de lo vulnerable que se sentía con la verdad tan obvia. Se acercó hasta el pie de la cama, donde Milo ya lo esperaba sentado.

'_No importa por cuánto hagas pasar a una amistad, Camus..._'

"Touché, _mon ami_."

Camus fue quien inició la segunda ronda de caricias. Tocó con un par de dedos la nuca del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia él, cubriendo su boca en un beso que, aunque lento y experimental, evidenciaba hambre. El griego permaneció quieto por una vez en su vida, complacido, disfrutando de las atenciones.

'_...Siempre estará esa persona ahí, donde y cuando lo necesites._'

Las palmas del galo descansaron sobre los pectorales de Milo, quien siseó al sentir el contacto gélido. Sonrió, perdiendo su mano por detrás del cuello, entre los cabellos rojizos. Acercó su rostro al níveo pecho y, haciendo la boca hacia arriba al último momento, sólo raspó su barbilla por él. Tocó sus labios a la base del cuello justo cuando el galo pasaba saliva, y peleó consigo mismo para no morderlo. Pasó su nariz por la garganta, hacia arriba, y una vez de frente, lo besó ligeramente. Se acomodó encima de él, y volvió a cubrirle la boca. El toque de Camus había sido cálido, paciente; el de Milo, húmedo y exigente.

Las manos del griego hervían, y quemaban conforme se arrastraban por el vientre, el abdomen, luego el pecho del galo, para cerrarse una de ellas alrededor de su cuello. Levantó la mirada, enajenada, una última vez para verlo.

'_Al final del día...'_

Con un movimiento inconsciente de la pelvis, habló por ambos. No hacía falta consentimiento expreso entonces. La fricción entre los dos cuerpos amenazaba con llevar las cosas a un nivel más intenso del que no habría vuelta. El griego apretó los dientes, y se hundió en su trabajo, cerca de perder los estribos por completo.

Se detuvo. Jadeaba, pero logró retirarse del pelirrojo. Camus no sabía si fingir sentirse aliviado o indignarse abiertamente. Se quedó en silencio, confundido. Vio al rubio caminar hasta la puerta, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nadaba en confusión. '_Lo he echado a perder_,' supuso angustiado, comenzando a levantarse.

Milo puso candado a la puerta.

La duda quedaba reflejada en la cara del francés. El rubio caminó de regreso, y se detuvo cuando vio un recipiente que captó su atención en el suelo. Recogiendo el bálsamo que había usado el galo en él, se mordió el labio, pensativo. '_Algo pendiente..._'

Le sonrió, resumiendo su paso. "Esta vez creo que _de verdad_ te enfadarías si alguien nos sorprendiera haciendo lo que tengo planeado."

-

_Sin saber lo que yo mismo pretendo, hago espacio con mis dedos entre tu piel y las vendas que acabo de terminar de ponerte hace sólo unos momentos. Me busco un camino, metiendo mis manos exitosamente y deslizándolas hasta tu espalda, y admiro como trabajan los músculos, incesantes y furiosos, debajo de mis palmas. Casi una hora de trabajo tirado a la basura._

_...No pareces estar en más dolor, en todo caso._

_Entiendo tantas cosas hoy._

_Mantenerte a un brazo de distancia, sin dejarte ir. Atándote a mí con una gravedad de la que estoy conciente emano. Por cobardía o egocentrismo, no importa. Te tengo donde quiero._

_...Donde te _necesito_, lo admito._

_Vulgar en la abierta admisión de mi elemental deseo de mantenerte ahí, donde no estás seguro querer permanecer. A mi discreción siempre, jamás a tu disposición._

_Eres el vivo reflejo de todo lo que no me puedo admitir que quiero. De todo lo que es bueno, esperanzador...nocivo y destructivo a la vez. Devoción y lujuria, todo a la vez._

_Soy un débil orador. Cada palabra es un tropiezo, por más bien intencionada que sea, y no sé de qué otro medio valerme. Entonces me resigno a tus métodos. Me adapto a ti, a tu sexo, a tu caza, a tus juegos psicológicos, y me vuelvo instinto, alguien que vive por el enfrentamiento de voluntades y pasiones, y que se convierte en algo más al dejar atrás tantos otros complejos inservibles._

_No te moverás de donde te he dejado. No te alejarás. Lloraré, reiré, enfadaré, viviré. Años han de pasar, y no me permitiré asombrar por el hecho de haberte encontrado en el mismo lugar._

_Inmutable ante el dolor. Imperturbable ante tempestades de tiempo y circunstancia._

_Esperándome._

_Por amor, algunos hacen tonterías. Por orgullo, otros hacen cosas peores._

_¿Sé a dónde va esto...Lo sabes tú? Sientes alivio o confusión de que esté de vuelta en este lugar? Me guardas rencor? No tengo la menor idea._

_...Prefiero detenerme mientras tengo la ventaja._

_Puedo dormir tranquilo esta noche sin tener todas las respuestas._

-

Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza de la almohada. El rubio descansaba a su lado, con una mano posesiva sobre el abdomen del galo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no seguía dormido.

Camus descansó la cabeza hacia atrás. Palabras que escuchó lo que parecían ser eternidades atrás le vinieron a la mente. '_Y a la mañana siguiente._' Sonrió.

"Camus," escuchó su nombre, inquisitivo. Sintió que su compañero se movía, quitándole su peso de encima. "Sé que no hablamos mucho ayer..." dijo, serio. El pelirrojo giró de lado, observándole con atención.

"Pero...sí sabes...que..." Milo desvió la mirada, titubeando.

El galo sintió una enorme presión alrededor del corazón, tenso ante lo que suponía que saldría de la boca del rubio.

"Sabes que...algo de lo que hicimos en el transcurso de la noche constituyó sexo oral¿verdad?" dijo, una enorme sonrisa creciéndole en el rostro conforme hablaba.

Camus le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, exhalando. Escuchó la risa benévola de Milo, que deslizaba un brazo por encima, tratando de abrazarle. El pelirrojo se debatía la posibilidad de tumbarlo de la cama.

"De verdad que te eché de menos," escuchó un suspiro.

El galo estaba de buen humor. Más tarde le cobraría su imprudencia.

"A veces estaba a punto de convencerme de que de que no volverías," reveló el griego en un susurro.

Solemne, Camus se giró para verle de nuevo. "¿Y por qué no renunciaste...a la posibilidad?" Había estado a punto de decir 'a mí.' Se detuvo a tiempo.

"...Lo intenté, viejo amigo. Cuando no dabas indicios de hacer el menor intento de tu parte, es difícil no perder la fe. Y, sin embargo..."

"¿'Sin embargo'...?"

"No pude," murmuró. "No en ti. En Aioros, en Saga, Aioria...En cualquier otro. En la Diosa, incluso. Pero no en ti."

Conmovido ante la imprevista muestra de vulnerabilidad en su amigo, sonrió. El gesto se disipó de su rostro casi enseguida. El corazón le dolía por más de un motivo. "...Me lo pregunté varias veces, Milo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si ya había hecho suficiente como para destruir los bloques en los que se cimentó esta amistad, que tardamos años en forjar," confesó. '_Mi apetito por la autodestrucción es un hábito deplorable_,' pensó amargamente.

"No, no _años_. Fueron momentos, Camus." Contemplaba el techo de la recámara en silencio. "...Uno en particular," agregó, acercándose de repente para esconder su cara en el cabello del galo.

Camus se hizo para un lado, distanciándose para escucharle. "Mm?"

Compartiendo la almohada del francés, Milo recargó la cabeza sobre su propio brazo, y pasaba el dedo pulgar por su mentón, recordando. Sonreía, sin mirarle. "Cuando llegaste, que no conocías el idioma. Por meses, nos dábamos a entender por señas de las manos y gestos," dijo, "y jamás tuvimos un malentendido," explicó, ante la inevitable duda del pelirrojo. Levantó la vista, y las orillas de su boca subieron un poco más. "Fue cuando supe que había dado con algo único."

Camus evitaba a toda costa contagiarse por esa sonrisa. Falló. Sacudía la cabeza. "No tiene sentido." Se detuvo, y le miró a los ojos. "Pero has sido elocuente," admitió, entretenido. "Concuerdo, entonces."

Milo rió, acercándose a la boca del galo. "Sí sabes que..." empezó otra vez.

"_Sexo oral_. Lo _sé_, lo _sé_. Ja-ja," rezongó Camus, volteándose a su lado nuevamente. Apreció que el griego se movía en la cama, acercándosele. Milo alcanzó por encima de su brazo, hasta tener su boca a un roce de su mejilla.

"Eres la singular cosa más importante para mí en este mundo," escuchó en su oído.

El pelirrojo sonrió. "_Parlez-vous trop_," dijo, dándole la cara.

"¿Qu—" No tuvo la oportunidad para preguntarle. El galo lo había atraído del cuello y le cubrió la boca a tiempo.

Lo soltó. "Creo que hay que volver a nuestras raíces, mi estimado Veneno," reflexionó con un falso suspiro, bromeando.

Alzó una ceja ante el inofensivo nombre. Habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que había escuchado ese apodo. No recordaba la ocasión. "¿Y cuáles son esas, mi arrogante Témpano?" inquirió, en turno.

"Señas y gestos," se burló, y apretó los labios para no reír.

"_Concuerdo_," le remedó el griego, acercándose a su boca con malicia.


	11. XI: Just Like You Imagined · Epílogo

Bonus "chapter", porque no me pude forzar a partir con este par en el último capítulo :(.

Un flashback remontando a un tiempo...bastante atrás.

Enjoy.. y ahora sí, nos vemos :D

- - -

**XI: Just Like You Imagined (Epílogo)**

"Noooo...No, no, no, no, no nooooo."

El galo exhaló, cerca de la desesperación. "¿Ahora qué...?"

"¿Cómo quieres perfeccionar tu maldito chorro de aire si no lo estás haciendo de la manera correcta?" renegó el rubio, enfadado.

Se crispó al escuchar el término tan degradante que el Escorpión usó para su ataque. Lo dejó pasar. "Si me sigues interrumpiendo, Milo..."

"No des lata," lo ignoró. Se paró frente a Camus, con una expresión que se suponía era dura. "Pon atención. Acuérdate. Quieres congelar esa piedra al punto de que se fragmente sola, instantáneamente, cuando tú así lo desees. Concéntrate."

El niño pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, indignado. "¿Qué crees que he—?"

"Cierra. Los. Malditos. Ojos."

Hizo como le había sido indicado de bastante mala gana. "YA."

"Ok," escuchó la inquietud en la voz de su amigo, que se tomaba las cosas muy en serio. "En cuanto te dé la señal, lanzas con todo¿entendido?"

Camus exhaló de nuevo, asintiendo.

Sintió una suave y repentina presión sobre sus labios que lo sobresaltó. Reaccionó levantando el puño derecho y descargando el golpe para el que se había concentrado.

Cuando buscaba al culpable, lo encontró agachado a sus pies con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza.

'_Maldito Veneno..._' gruñó Camus. Se disponía a levantarle de los cabellos, cuando el otro llamó su atención, apuntando a algo.

"Hey hey hey...Espera! Ve eso."

Sin estar convencido de que no fuera un truco, volteó. Quedó boquiabierto.

Se acercaron lentamente, embelesados. Milo veía su propio aspecto perfectamente reflejado en el cristal. Cuando el joven de Acuario se aproximó, vio su semblante contiguo al del griego.

Milo silbó, asombrado por el producto de la estética del ataque de su amigo. O por haber escapado la suerte de morir congelado antes de llegar a la pubertad siquiera, una de dos. "Woooah."

Camus pensaba lo mismo. Maravillado por la fina capa que atrapaba de una manera tan curiosa los rayos del sol, estiró su mano.

Milo intentó detenerlo. "No lo—"

Cuando la punta del dedo de Camus apenas hubo tocado la superficie del objeto, este se desplomó en millares de fragmentos a sus pies.

"JA! Lo lograste!" aplaudió el rubio, brincando hacia atrás.

Parpadeó, asimilando que en efecto, había sido él mismo quien había conseguido semejante meta. "Parece...Parece que sí."

"¿Lo ves? Soy más astuto que el mismo Saga," presumió el rubio.

El comentario despertó a Camus de su hechizo. "Lo dudo," murmuró, rodando los ojos.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que no lo dudo," aseguró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

"Vámonos," se alejó Milo, recogiendo su toalla y una botella de agua antes de dirigirse hacia la vereda que los llevaría de regreso al coliseo. "A Aioria lo pusieron a entrenar contra Afrodita, y con tanto que le odia, seguro va a hacer el ridículo de una manera memorable."

El aprendiz de Acuario permanecía en el mismo lugar, pensativo. Cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de su compañero y lo vio esperándole, salió de su ensimismamiento. "Oye, Milo..."

"Mm?"

"Gracias," corrió a alcanzarle.

Milo levantó una ceja, perplejo. "¿Por?"

El galo negó con la cabeza, quizá porque no supo qué más decirle. Sonreía. "Nada más. Gracias."

El rubio se encogió de hombros, sin considerarlo más. "Está bien. De nada." Siguieron caminando.

"¿...Crees que Deathmask diga sandeces para provocarlo más?" intuyó Camus después de unos minutos de marchar en silencio.

"Meeeh, es su culpa si cae en esa trampa. Que, siendo Aioria, no dudo ni un momento que lo hará."

Camus rió ante el comentario tan desconsiderado. "Tú harías lo mismo," le recordó.

"Sí, seguro," aceptó sin problema. "Pero tú estarías ahí cerca para ayudarme...aunque sea con tus comentarios sarcásticos. Por eso no me preocupo. Por eso te tengo en mi esquina," dijo, tomando un trago de agua mientras caminaban.

'_Y ahí me quedaré_,' el galo asintió sin decir nada, orgulloso.

· Fait Accompli ·


End file.
